


Holiday Lights

by jynx



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Mace looked out the window and saw an amazing sight.
Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599364
Kudos: 155





	Holiday Lights

**Author's Note:**

> there was a video going around tumblr with really naughty holiday lights and i couldn't resist

Mace glanced out the window, tuning out the squabbling the rest of the Council was engaging in. That’s all the Council did these days: fight. He was getting tired of it. The war had stretched them all so thin. 

A hint of sparkle caught his eye as he looked out the window and his eyes widened as he fully comprehended what he was seeing. Someone had arranged lights along the outside of the Temple to resemble twelve dicks in a circle–to represent the Councilmembers themselves? More lights were strewn about to say “fuck the war” and “free the clones” and oh, Mace wished he could. There was a certain amount of talent that went into that type of work and he had only seen it a handful of times, years ago. 

He glanced to his right and the hologram of General Obi-Wan Kenobi, a man who looked grim and tired, irritated and fed up, a pinched sort of look about his eyes that he hadn’t seen since the first Naboo crisis. Mace tugged a datapad close and sent a comm to him: 

“Nicely played.” 

Obi-Wan’s lips quirked for the briefest of seconds into the smuggest of smirks before smoothing out. 

Nicely played indeed. 


End file.
